Perfectly
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: LavenderSeamus ONESHOT! A little Christmas fic for you! When Lavender goes to the ball with Seamus, she discovers that she's falling for Seamus head on. Lavender's POV!


Perfectly

A Lavender/Seamus Christmas Fic

When most people think of their first kiss, they think of this horrible, Run for your life sake, Holy crap, bloody hell moment.

Honestly, the way I see it is in a whole other light, I guess, it's because of the way it happened.

I guess you want to find out, now don't you………

Christmas Eve

It was the night of the Yule Ball.

Everyone was so excited, including myself.

I was going with Seamus Finnigan.

I had known him since I was a child, but for some strange reason, I always had a bit of a "crush" on him.

It was 6:49, and knowing that the ball was starting at 8:00, I figured I might as well start getting ready.

I went into the Gryffindor 4th Year girl's bathroom, which by the way, was a bloody mess, and nearly killed myself to get a "mirror space".

After about ten minutes, I decided to wear my hair in half in a braid in the back with my lucky diamond clip, then leave the rest down.

I had put on my make up and headed out to get my dress out of the wardrobe.

I grabbed the black dress bag, unzipped it and pulled out my soft pink, strapless, dress.

I went back into that mad bathroom and put on my dress.

Soon later, I rushed downstairs, and sat, with about fifty other girls, and like eight guys (go figure) who were ready to go.

I sat there and hit the heel of my shoe against the floor as I waited.

Well, after about seven or eight couples had left and it was dwindling down, I was getting kind of upset.

I finally decided I was going to go back upstairs if Seamus didn't show up in a few minutes, I mean, for Merlin's sake, we were going to miss the opening waltz, which, I had worked my tail off to freakin' get right.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, I got up and took one look at the common room, chocked back a sob, and started to head upstairs.

Then, I heard an Irish accent exclaim, "I can't bloody believe this! She's going to hate me!"

I smiled and turned around, to see Seamus hurdling down the stairs, in his dress robes and all.

"Where were you going?" he asked, as he saw me.

"I was going to go back upstairs, because I though…"

"You didn't think I was going to stand you up did you?" he smiled and took my hand.

"N-No." I blushed.

"You look really pretty." He said, nervously.

"Did he just say that!" I thought, "I know he didn't just say that!"

"Come on, we're going to be late." He said, escorting me down to the ball.

"Something tells me I'll never forget this." I smiled.

As we got downstairs, the champion procession was beginning.

We had to get through the procession doors without drawing attention to ourselves.

"Excuse me." Seamus said, trying to dodge Viktor Krum.

Cedric glanced over at me and nodded.

I smiled and walked after Seamus.

Honestly, I think Cedric is the least from sexy.

The least.

Anyway, past that, we waited for the champions to finish their dance before we went out onto the floor.

Seamus put my hand back in his, as the waltz began.

I kept smiling the whole time.

I have no clue what kept that smile, but I do think I have an idea.

Around 11:30, Seamus and I were at a table with Dean, (who was dateless)

"Man, I hate this." Dean groaned, for like the ninth time in that forty-five minute period.

I mean, seriously, I love the guy like a brother, but he's being a total whiner about not having a date.

(No Offense to Dean)

I began to wipe my eyes from being totally wiped.

Seamus glanced over at me.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"To What?" I asked.

"Go." He said, "You look really tired."

"I guess." I said.

We both got up and walked out of the ball.

We began to walk outside.

"Lavender, can I talk to you?" he smiled.

His smile, whoa, I can't even begin, all he has to do is smile at me, and I was his, in a heartbeat.

"Yeah." I said.

As we got out near the lake, I shivered.

I had something to say, but I won't ruin this moment to complain about guys and climate.

"Here." He said, handing me his dress robe jacket.

He wrapped it around me and kept his arm their.

I got adjusted in his arms and jacket and grinned.

"You look really beautiful tonight" he said.

"Aww, thank you." I said, "You are so sweet."

"Thanks" he said.

My lip began to shake again from the cold.

"Come on, let's go back inside." He said.

We began to walk back inside.

"Lavender," he began, "I really _like_ you, really, I _always _have, tonight made me realize how much I _love _you."

I probably turned the whitest you can turn, seriously.

"Really" I said, my mouth moving before my brain.

"Yeah" he said, "I love you Lav."

"I love you too." I replied.

We began to go into the entrance when Seamus told me to look up.

I glanced up and saw one thing that would make this night come to a perfect end, _mistletoe._

I smiled, very unknowing of what to do next.

He took my hand and leaned in and kissed me.

I ran my hand across his cheek as he held me tight.

We finally broke apart and smiled.

He put his arm back around me and began to led me back upstairs.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked upstairs, not saying a word, because we didn't have too.

We didn't want to.

We didn't want anything to come between us and this perfect moment.


End file.
